Passé amère
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Fiction abandonné, bourrez de fautes (écris lors de mes 10-14 ans) Pourtant bon départ, bon début. Peut être sera t'elle reprise, qui sait. Seul le temps nous le dira !
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Hermione été maintenant àgée de 22 ans, elle n'avait pas le travail rêver elle était barmane et chantait aussi dans le bar moldus se qui lui rapporter assez pour survivre dans ce malheur qui pesait toujours sur son coeur , a ses 17 ans a la fin de la guerre elle s'était juré de plus avoir un seul contact avec le monde magique elle le haïssez pourtant elle garder toujours sa baguette elle ne voulait pas retourner ou voir quelqu'un du monde magique elle n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis 5 ans et sa lui fesait mal au coeur ses amis n'avait pas accepté qu'elle renonce a ce monde ne voulais plus lui parler en particulier a Ron Harry et Ginny lui envoyer régulièrement des lettre façons moldus se qui lui faisait plaisir mais n'était pas content qu'elle ait choisis cette options de rayé a tout jamais la magie d'elle ils lui en voulait mais comprenait sa peine elle avait perdu ses parents, son petit frère et quelque cousines cousins et tante et oncle de sa famille tout sa a cause qu'elle était née de parents moldus elle s'était maudit et continuer a se maudire d'avoir été choisis comme sorcière elle se haissez de tout son âme d'avoir été une sorcière tout ce qu'elle avait de sorcier elle est avait caché dans une coffre vérouillée a double tour sous son lit pendant la dernière année elle avait remarqué un changement radicale a son pire ennemis pour qui il n'était plus vraiment un ennemis puisqu'elle ne le voyait plus et sa lui manquer ses disputes infernales sa vie été devenu la routine tout ce qu'elle détester elle se lever tôt le matin 6.30 pour faire son jogging puis a 7.30 elle rentrer chez elle et prenait toujours une bonne douche et se préparer pour commencer a aller travailler au bar pour accueillir les habitué le soir elle commencer a chanter pour avoir le plus possible d'argent pour essayer de rester dans osn pauvre appartement qui donne sur une rue sombre avec beaucoup de clochard et d'alcoolique cela ne lui plaisant pas tellement mais en avait l'habitude de ses gens cela faisait 1 ans et demi qu'elle travailler dans ce bar et elle désespéré tant partir mais elle devait rester pour vivre dans ce vaste monde qui un jours été si beau a ses yeux mais maintenant elle ne voyait plus que de la tristesse dans ce monde elle ne le voyait pas du même oeil elle ne voyait plus que de la tristesse et n'avait pas accomplie ses rêve et ce faisait souvent harcelé au bar pour coucher avec elle sa l'a mettez hors d'elle mais éviter de se mettre en colère comme jamais quelque fois elle sortait son coffre ou il y avait ses affaire de sorcière pour regarder ses photos avec ses amis elle avez même une photo de son pire ennemis pour se remontez le moral les photos de ses amis ne lui remontez jamais le moral mais le regard de son ennemis la faisait sourire sans savoir pourquoi a chaque fois qu'elle avait le moral elle ranger tout mais elle se sentez terriblement seule et abandonné même si s'était bien elle qui les avait abandonnée elle se dégoûta intérieurement tout les jours tout les jour s'était la même journée qui se dérouler.

Harry 22 ans comme Ron était vraiment mais vraiment heureux il était toujours avec Ginny. Ron avait même du mal a accepter au début de leur relation mais lui avait dit un soir qu'il le faisait confiance et lui avait demander de prendre soin de sa petite soeur chérie elle avait sotté de joie quand son frère avait dit ces paroles mais elle lui avait confirmer qu'elle resterait sa petite protégé a lui seule se qui les rendaient vraiment heureux ils voulez se marié Harry avait fait sa demande dans le jardin des Weasley que Ron avait regarder par la fenêtre avec le plus beau de ses sourire Harry était Aurore au ministères de la magie Ginny elle était journaliste de la Gazette du Sorciers en rubrique amour son frère Ron lui s'était remit avec la chère Lavande Brown et lui avait aussi demander en mariage mais dans d'autre circonstance il lui avait demander en lui fesant l'amour pas très romantique mais cela avait augmenter leur plaisir de leur nuits torride, il ne pensait plus du tout a Hermione il s'en foute royalement mais lui manquer quand même car même si il y avait sa soeur pour remplacer ce vide d'amitié il aurai voulu que sa meilleure amie lui accorde une danse pour son mariage mais non et qu'elle compatisse avec Lavande mais non il ne savait pas ou elle était ou elle se cacher dans se monde moldu seul Harry pouvait s'y retrouver dans le monde moldu mais n'avait pas le coeur a chercher il était trop occupé en tant qu'Aurror et Ginny lui en volait comme même mais sa meilleure amie devait être présente pour son mariage mais elle n'avait pas non plus le coeur a chercher même avec la carte du maraudeur elle ne voulait pas l'affronter seul Harry l'avait vu de loin en cachant son visage pour qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas et il avait bien vus de la tristesse sur son visage ses yeux n'inspirer lus la joie et la tendresse ses yeux était vide il la conaisser tellement qu'il avait vu qu'elle était dans un piteux état et savait qu'elle n'était pas bien et travailler dans un bar le répugnait il ne voulait pas que sa souer devienne cela il été d'accord qu'elle rompre tout avec la magie mais il avait pensée qu'elle deviendrai une grande femme bien heureuse dans son travail mais non son état été pire que quand ses amis l'avait laisser et sa Harry l'avait vu et ce jour là il été rentrer au Terrier les larmes au yeux et avec une grosse boule a la gorge il avait bien sûre tout raconter au Weasley, Gorge lui avait sombrit dans le noir pendant 2 et demi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une ravissante rousse au teint blanc doré elle faisait des blague idiote tout comme le faisait son frère jumeau s'était elle qui l'avait aidé a remonté la pente car elle même avait perdu sa soeur pendant cette dure époque un jours ils se sont chacun déclarer leur flammes et se sont marié au Terrier dans le jardin et il ont eut deux jumeau qui ressemblait étrangement a lui et son frère Olivier et Jordan Weasley se jour là sa mère été pire qu'une mère poule, Percy était avec une blonde Johanna Bill avec Fleur, maintenant tout les petit Weasley avait leur princesse ou pour Ginny son prince Mr et Mrs Weasley ait ét les plus heureux parents de savoir que tout leur enfants avait trouvé leur grand amour a l'exception de Fred qui lui avit lui aussi trouvé l'amour mais avait été tué dans les bras de sa bien amé qui se nommé Sarah elle avait supplier un mange-mort de la tuer au près de son amour celui si était content bien évidement et la tuer sur le champ devant les yeux furax de tous mais les Weasley fut un soulagement au moins elle ne mourra pas de chagrin et Fred serai accompagné pour vivre en paix loin de la guerre quand les Weasley ainsi que Harry et même Hermione pensait a sa sa leur foutaient le cafard, en grs tout les enfants Weasley était heureux et vivait leur amour a plein jour mais une personne manquer a leur bonheur même a celui de Lavande elle avit beau lka détester en sixième année mais elle avait bien entendu ce que Harry avait raconter et puis elle n'aimé pas voir son Ron-ron être triste quand on abborder le monde moldu car tous pensait dirrectement a la blle brune qui plongeait dans un noir profond.

Drago lui avait 22 même 23 ans s'était bien rangeait mais méprisait plus que tout son père et espérer désespérément recevoir une lettre du ministère en disant que son père a reçus son dernier baiser de détraquer et aucun souffle ne lui reste mais en vint il vivait toujour le ministère avit pensait a le faire souffrir comme jamais ainsi que tout autres mange-mort sa mère était plus épanouit et sa sa lui rasurer de revoir enfin le sourire de sa mère il avait espérer pendant tant d'année qu'elle arrête de lui obéir et lui avait promit qu'elle pourait retrouver le sourire il l'avait promit et sa promesse avait été tenus car aujourd'hui elle pouvait sourire sans crainte que son mari lui fasse des torture pour être heureuse et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait que Drago soit un mange-mort en temps normal personne ne pouvait se débarrasser de la marque du seig,eur des ténèbre mais une fille assez belle et brune et qui normalement était son ennemis lui avit fit des baiser autour de la marque sous l'oeil étonné de Drago et la marque avait disparût il savait qu'elle le détester mais elle lui avit dit que même si s'était son ennemis elle s'était attaché a lui et ne voulait pas qu'il soit un mange-mort et il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu et que s'était juste pour protégé sa mère et rien d'autre et lui avit fait un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour la remercier ce qu'il avait apprécié mais depuis ce jour là il se demandé qu'est-ce qui lui avit passé par la tête a lui mais au temps qua elle lui embrasser le bras autour de la marque et de plus il s'était laisser faire depuis ce jour il se posé des question sur elle et avit été triste quand il avait rencontré Hary en lui disant qu'elle avait régné le monde magique ainsi que les personne qui y été en rapport avec ce monde de sa vie Harry et Drago se voyait de temps en temps il était devenu ami mais ce n'était pas le grand amour mais ils pouvaient rester des heures sans se disputer ils apprenait a ses connaître lui était devenu un jouer de quiditch professionnel l'attrapeur de la grande équipe populaire de quiditch d'Angleterre _"Les canon noir"_ sa mère en été fier elle savait que si son père était encore là il l'aurait fait subir des châtiment ou torture de multiple et aurait été bannis de la famille sous les regard triste de Narcissa mais non là il faisait ce qui lui plaisé il avait même fait des stage au ministère et a l'hôpital de sainte Mangouste et avait été l'assistant de Ginny ce qui avait fait très bizare pour elle et en était gêner car d'habitude s'était plutôt qui donné des ordre comme son père mais quand elle lui avait dit sa le jeune homme avait baisser la tête et un visage triste apparût elle s'en était approcher et l'avait pris l'épaule t s'était excuser mais il n'en avait jamais voulu a la jeune femme car il savait que s'était la pure vérité mais il avait changé il n'était plus soumit a son père ou a une autre personne il avait emménager dans un appartement qui donné sur le monde sorcier a sa droite et sur la gauche donné sur une ville moldu il la contemplé tout les jour mais avait un peur peur de l'affronté de peur qu'on lui demande quelque chose qu'il ne comprenne pas et qu'il se perde il avait arrêter mais vivait la plus part du temps aussi avec sa mère pour lui tenir compagnie depuis sa 6ème année les conquête d'un soir et chercher la perle rare mais il se disait tout les jours qu'elle n'existait pas ce qui déçut peut à peut sa mère de ne pas avoir de petits enfants mais attendait avec impatience .


	2. Dur Souffrance

**Chapitre 1- Dur Souffrance**

Une jeune femme brune dormait paisiblement dans son lit assez petit selon son budget ses draps était de couleurs blanche son appartement était très petit il disposé que de deux pièces une salle de bain munit d'un lavabo une toilette et une douche et assez étroit quand au salon il y avait non pas un lit mais bien un clique claque avec un coins cuisine ce qui n'était pas agréable quand l'odeur rester quand elle voulait dormir, un réveil sonna subitement il était 6.00 elle se leva directement puis alla se mettre en tenus de sport un short moulant et un haut moulant pour courir avec son lecteur mp3 et des écouteur pour courir et écouter de la musique et des basquets quand elle eut finit de se préparer il été 6.22 elle sortit prit sa clés et sortie courir jusqu'a 7.30 elle rentra chez elle et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude et commença a s'habiller pas trop provoquant elle en avait assez de entendre des mots qui n'était pas digne de ex Miss-je-sais-tout tous des obsédé pensa t'elle a chaque fois avant d'entrer dans le bar et oui elle était barman et chanteuse le soir sur le bar tout en dansant s'était le seule moyen de se faire de l'argent elle acceptait qu'il la regarde mais en aucun qu'a ne voulait être toucher pas ses obsédé elle les détesté s'était plus fort qu'elle la journée ce passa a son habitude avec une bagarre a chaque soir pour dire que s'était lui que Hermione avait regarder et voulait coucher avec lui mais elle sa la fessait rigoler car en aucun cas elle ne coucherai avec eux ni les regardait de son plus beau regard quelque fois elle espérer trouvait quelqu'un qui vienne la sortir de se cauchemar horrible ses parents été enterré dans leur jardins de leur maison ainsi que la petite cousine de Drago qui lui avait gentiment demandé pour que aucun mage-mort ne lui pourrisse cet belle pierre tombale juste parce qu'il les avait trahi elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté personne n'avait acheter cette maison pour la raison des mort enterré dans le jardin et parce que les affaire de ses parents et d'elle en rester encore et elle n'avait pas le courage de la vendre elle n'arriver même plus a entrer dans la maison même sur le tapis devant la porte elle était bien trop triste pour sa cela faisait deux semaine de passé encore on était le vendredi 13 Octobre un jour qui selon les moldu porte malchance ce jour là tout homme et femme qui se respecte ne sortez pas sauf une jolie brunette qui avait vécus bien pire qu'un malheureux vendredi 13.

Drago rester cloitrée dans son appartement et regarda par la fenêtre qui donné sur les moldu et ne vit personne sua une jolie brune qui avait un visage triste qui ne distinguer pas tellement il se demanda ce qu'elle avait et souria a la vu d'un si belle femme mais si triste a cet pensée il perda son sourire il la contemplé tout les matin tôt a courir cela lui faisait sourire en la voyant puis il retourna sur son canapé et soudain il se prit en train de voir le visage angélique de Hermione Granger qui lui embrassa l'avant bras pour effacé cette traces horrible il n'avait pas eu le temps de la remercié la dernière fois pour la marque mais aussi pour la place de sa petite cousine qu'il avait tant chéri pendant qu'elle respirait encore avant que celle qui lui servait de tante ne la tue pour l'affaiblir il versa une petite larmes il resta là a contemplé le sol puis s'allongea sur le canapé et fixa le plafond puis se mit a s'endormir, Hermione elle regardait les allons tour elle avait bien vu que ce jeune homme blond la fixé chaque jour quand elle courrait mais cela ne lui apporté peut la nuit tomba très vite elle s'allongea sur le clique claque et s'endormi sans manger car elle n'avait plus de quoi manger et oui elle était pauvre voilà pourquoi elle montrer son corps mais sa lui ferait souffrir elle ne voulait pas leur montrer son corps elle ne le montrer pas exactement elle était habillé très légèrement pour de l'argent l lendemain elle repris son habitude a courir mais s'arrêta non loin de la vu du jeune homme et fondit en larme a genou sur le sol et s'injuria toute seul elle se sentait lasse, lassé de cet vie pauvre sans émotion et personne a qui aimé, le jeune blond la vit et fronça les sourcil de douleur se gratta derrière la tête voulu descendre mais se releva et croisa son regard plein de larme et fit demi tour tout en pleurant elle rentra chez elle et s'écroula sur le sol et se mit a pleurer toute la douleur de son corps mais s'arrêta net elle ne voulait pas pleurer seul elle attendrait une épaule sur qui pleurer et se confié elle se prépara et alla au bar tout en passa devant le jeune homme qui attendez de la voir il sourie elle le vit et lui lui rendit mais tout en continuant son chemin quand elle fut au bar elle commença le service les habitué était toujours présent et sa, sa lui faisait rire quelque fois pourquoi vider ses poches pour se souler dans la tristesse et pendant une seconde elle pensant a faire de même mais une de ses collègue avait chois de faire sa par plaisir elle aimé faire ce qu'elle fessait mais elle poussé quelque fois Hermione a ne pas boire la jeune femme en question s'appelait Erin et s'était la patronne quand elle l'avait su Hermione fit choqué mais fil du temps elle s'était habitué a l'appelai Erin car elle n'aimé pas le mots patronne en début de soirée s'était Hermione qui s'occupé d'eux bar les autres de la foule derrière et au tables un jeune blond s'asseya devant la jeune fille sur un des tabouret la tête baisser Hermione se souvenait de lui s'était le jeune homme qui la fixer tout les jour et s'était lui qu'il l'avait vus pleurer dans la rue elle avait eu honte elle s'approcha de lui pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait il leva la tête mais elle fut choqué quand elle vit son visage des larmes qui coulé elle souri

**Hermione: **Bonsoir que désirer vous ?

**Drago:** La mort

**Hermione choqué: **Ne dites pas sa moi aussi je voudrait mourir alors soyez raisonnable Monsieur

**Drago: **Ne m'appelait pas monsieur j'ai l'impression de vieillir

**Hermione: **c'est d'accord allons dites moi pourquoi vous voulez mourir mon.... euh je veut dire

**Drago: **Jeune homme

**Hermione: **voila mais vous n'êtes plus a vos 17 ans donc enfin bref pourquoi vous voulez mourir sans être indiscret

**Drago: **Ma petite cousine a été tuez par a tante et j'aurai put la sauver je ne suis qu'un lâche elle avait raison les serpent son des lâche ma pire ennemis que j'ai appréciez en dernière année avait raison, mais j'aurai put la protéger ma cousine que j'aimé tant je veut bien une bière au beu euh je veut dire un Whiskey pure feu

**Hermione: **Pur feu ? un whiskey fort ok

Elle commença préparer le whiskey et se demandé si ce n'était pas un sorcier elle voulait qui était ce blond il vit bien qu'elle était soucieuse puisqu'elle remplissiez toujours le vert alors qu'il déborder sa patronne arriva inquiète elle prit la bouteille et prit le vert et le donna au blond elle prit Hermione appart qui était gêner de ce geste pourquoi rêver elle, elle se posé que des questionne son esprit n'était pas a la soirée

**Erin: **Je peut savoir ce qui se passe t'est fatigué si c'est le cas dis le moi ?

**Hermione: **Non, non j'été simplement dans mes pensée je suis désoler je te repayerai la bouteille

**Erin: **Non, c'est bon sa arrive a tout le monde bon allez tu y retourne

Hermione se sentit quand même gêner cet homme l'intriguez et il le voyait bien et puis elle voulait savoir pourquoi il l'observer tout les matin quand elle courrez et quand elle partait se promener et quand elle allait travaillait, lui il voulait se confié a quelqu'un mais qui ? il voulait aussi parler de la guerre mais personne ici ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passer appart une belle bruine avec une âme égarée dans ses noir pensée elle soufré mais soufré et sa son cœur ne le supportait plus soudain un "POP" se fit entendre dans les toilette seul les sorcier et sorcière pouvait les entendre elle tourna brutalement la tête vers les toilette tout comme Drago tout deux intrigué qui pouvait bien allez dans un bar moldus puis soudain elle se souvenu des sombre paroles de ses amis " Comment ose tu nous abandonné nous et le monde dont tu a vécus pendant 7 ans tu n'est pas considéré comme une amie" s'était belle et bien les parole de Ronald Weasley qui l'avait blessé oui elle avait osé car elle en soufré et bien trop a son goût et cela empiré quand soudain une silhouette apparût et vit une tête rousse elle fit les gros yeux voyant que s'était Ginny elle se tourna vers son client qui lui continuer de regarder la rouquine puis il se tourna vers la brunette qui semblait terrifié de sa propre amie elle le regarda dans les yeux et semblait a l'aise et lui aussi d'ailleurs il vit tout les deux de la tristesse et de la terreur et de la souffrance et un peut de tendresse dans chacun des yeux de l'autre

**Drago: **En regardant dans vos yeux on peut voir que vous avez beaucoup souffert

**Hermione: **Oui et vous aussi d'ailleurs

**Drago: **Moi non j'ai eu du bonheur après alors que vous, vous êtes la a servir ces gens horrible et répugnait alcoolique et pervers et je sais que vous chantait et même danser en mini jupe sur le bar pour survivre et garder votre studios non je ne vous observe pas mais je l'ai deviner en vous voyant pleurer dans la rue a même le sol vous n'avez pas été très heureuse depuis ce malheur je me trompe ?

**Hermione: **Oui c'et exact mais vous aussi vous avez souffert pendant beaucoup d'année mais vous avez put trouver du bonheur et vous savez que vous feriez un parfait psy

**Drago: **Un quoi ?

**Hermione: **Mais une psychologue vous n'êtes vraiment pas d'ici mais pourtant dans tout les pays il y en a un enfin bref pourquoi vous m'observait chaque matin ?

**Drago: e**uh.... c'est que je sais pas sa change de mon monde

**Hermione: **Ok comme vous l'avez dit il est l'heure que je me .... montre en gros au revoir ravis d'avoir put vous parler sa ma changé de ses obsédé

elle partis rejoindre sa patronne qui lui donner les affaire d'un air faut pas que tu le fasse mais elle s'en ficher tout ce qu'elle voulez s'était mourir, mais mourir de la même façons que celui qu'elle aimerai mais comme le ciel en a voulut autrement elle dois rester sur cette planète et souffrir, Drago lui avait les yeux rivé sur son verre quand une rouquine s'asseya a ses côtés il leva la tête et la regarda il fut surpris au début mais étonné et inquiet pourquoi Ginny Weasley viendrai dans un bar miteux et puis que dirai Harry il fronça les sourcil l'ai inquiet qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait et puis elle se mit a rire alors la il ne comprenait pas du tout pendant son stage en assistant de Ginny il s'été rapprocher amicalement et s'entendait plutôt bien et avait même trouvé des point commun t discuter beaucoup de Quiditch entant que poursuiveuse a Poudlard elle en savait un paquet et puis elle adorer ce sport elle lui souri il lâcha alors son vert et le laissa sur le bar et la prit dans ses bras ils se détachèrent

**Drago: **Que fait tu la ?

**Ginny: **Je chercher... comment dire Hermione comme Harry ma dit qu'elle tait dans ce bar donc je suis partie discrétos j'ai prit la carte du maraudeur et j'ai voulu la voir je sais qu'elle ne veut plus aucun truc ou personne qui vienne du monde magique mais elle me manque tant et pas qu'a moi

**Drago: **Ginny... tu c'est que Harry va être furax et pas qu'un peut et de plus tu va devoir faire face a la colère rouge de ton frère

**Ginny en riant: **Non pas rouge... mais... en piment !!

**Drago: **Oué, si tu le dis mais n'empêche Harry va vraiment être furieux

**Ginny: **Sa j'en suis pas si sûre que toi car il travaille encore et ma mère me couvre personne ne le sais appart elle et puis quand je t'ai vu sa me rendait triste de te voir ruminé dans ton verre et puis aucune trace de Hermione tu l'a vu ?

**Drago: **Je dois dire que tu est intelligente tu as hériter sa de Hermione..... désoler mais non je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'observe une fille depuis plusieurs fois elle est très jolie mais elle souffre énormément j'ai lu dans ces yeux de la terreur et beaucoup de tristesse sa me rend triste

**Ginny: **donc elle ira très bien avec toi car toi c'est pareil on li la même chose dans tes yeux et elle travail ici ?

**Drago: **Ouais et elle est obligé de danser en tenu légère pour gagner plus d'argent et barmane

**Ginny: **Harry ta peut être pas dit mais Hermione fait la même chose et il le sait car il la suivit un soir sans qu'elle sans rend compte elle est triste mais vraiment et sa pourrai être cette jeune fille que tu observe qui c'est on ne connais pas son changement a Hermione

Quelque minutes plus tard elle prit sa baguette et fit une visons sur le terrier Harry venait de rentré elle couru dans les toilette après avoir dit au revoir a Drago et transplana dehors sur le banc sa mère l'avait vu apparaître et aller sur le banc et Harry la chercher et elle le stoppa et le dirigea vers la fenêtre pour qui la voyent il se dirigea dehors et s'asseya a ses côté elle tourna la tête et le vit lui souria et retourna la tête vers l'herbe elle repenser a Hermione évidement elle sentait les larmes monter en elle, elle voulez se retenir mais cette fois elle ne pouvez pas et pleura Harry la prit dans les bras pour la calmer en lui disant des mots pour qu'elle se calme, elle se calma et le fit juré de ne pas hurler il acquiesça et lui raconter la soirée et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas put apercevoir Hermione et lui expliqua que peut être la fille que Drago regarde courir et marcher depuis un certains moment et qui souffre pourrai très bien être Hermione il ne savait pas quoi répondre il n'était pas énerver mais triste pour elle c'est vrai qu'elle lui manquer elle manquer a tous même a Ron qui les rejoint et devina pourquoi sa petite sœur pleurer et lui caressa le dos et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa jeun sœur qui elle avait la tête dans le coup de son fiancé elle se laissa faire car elle n'avait pas le courage de le repousser car il soufré autant qu'elle et il se mit a pleurer ainsi que Harry les trois meilleurs amis de la brunette se disait tout le temps qui la reverrai bien un jours et il en avait le cœur brisé de s'avoir qu'elle était partie pour toujours.

Drago lui ne voulait pas la voir en train de danser et le vit bien elle le regarda partir d'un air triste quand il se retourna pour croiser son regard elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement il lui rendit son sourire et se retourna pour continuer a partir il resta a marcher une bonne partie de la nuit Hermione elle était déjà partie du bar il était 4h Drago rentra chez lui quand il vit une silhouette assise contemplé la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le monde de la magie il s'approcha discrètement d'elle quand elle entendu un petit bruit s'était Drago qui venait de faire tombé une pomme a cause de son pantalon elle se releva immédiatement en poussa un petit crie de peur et baissa la tête elle avait appréciez regarder une nouvelle fois le chemins de Traverse elle s'était sentis revivre mais pas tant que sa quand elle avait aperçus deux tête rousse assez âgée pour avoir des enfant marié s'était bien évidement les parents de Ron et Ginny elle ne bougea pas alors que lui approcher a grand pas avec sa baguette quand il vit soin visage il se stoppa directement et baissa la baguette il était a quelque mettre l'un de l'autre elle le reconnu mieux que dans le bar car dans le bar elle ne le voyer pas tellement avec la fumé qu'il y avait ses yeux qui commencer a ce remplir de pleur elle avait bien reconnu que s'était Drago celui qui l'observer et lui aussi la reconnu pour la même raison que Hermione il l'avait mal vu il voulait sourire mais ne le fit pas de peur de la mettre mal à l'aise mais il lui fit quand même le sourire sincère et gentil et content elle lui sourie a son tour et se jeta dans ses bras et versa ses larmes elle n'en pouvais plus de rester dans le silence complet il se laissa faire et la serra contre lui il était soulager de la trouver et elle soulager que ce soit lui qui l'est découvert elle avait peur et mal, mal au cœur elle était très pâle depuis un certains temps très maigre même et n'avait aucune joie rien ne lui apaiser le cœur sauf quand elle regarda la photo de son ennemis mais elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle le serra toujours les bras autour du dos du blond sa tête collé contre le torse de celui là sa chemise blanche commencer vraiment a en être trempé mais sa ne lui préoccuper pas du tout ce qui lui préoccuper s'était que la peine de la brunette se vide au moins pour se soir il lui caressa les cheveux de sa main droite tout en la serrant contre lui, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir en bien ou en mal après tout ils étaient ennemies au part avant pourquoi sa changerai maintenant mais il se surprit lui même a appréciez ce doux moment elle se sépara de lui le regardait tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le monde magique et pleura de plus belle et couru vers la sortie et parta de ce pas rentrer chez elle Drago lui avait baisser la tête pour laisser apercevoir a sa vu sa chemise trempé par les larmes de la brunette il inspira profondément et puis relâcha son souffle il avait une boule au ventre il releva la tête puis partit prendre une douche et se coucha les mains derrière la tête tout en regardant le plafond et murmura quelque chose a lui même

**Drago: **Tu ma manquer Hermione je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé

Sur ces paroles il s'endormi cette nuit là il rêva d'elle de l'ex Gryfondors la jolie jeune femme au yeux noisette et aux cheveux bien soigné et brillant couleurs châtains foncé avec des reflet doré, elle venait d'arriver dans son salon elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle et inspira profondément elle ne savait ce qui lui avait prit et pourtant elle s'était laisser faire ou plutôt il l'avait laisser faire et l'avait serrer contre lui et ne l'avait pas repousser après tout il y a 5 as il été ennemie ou peut être 5 et demi puisque en milieu d'année il n'était plus vraiment le même mais s'était elle qui avait enlever la marque des ténèbres du bras du jeune homme elle s'asseya sur le tabouret devant la chaise qu'elle plaça devant la fenêtre pour y voir les gens qui traîner dehors elle fit mine triste elle s'aperçut d'elle même qu'elle voulait retourné chez ce jeune homme blond platine au yeux bleu gris d'acier au visage d'ange et une corpulence musclé comme elle n'avait jamais vu et sentis s'enrouler au tour de sa taille elle avait tant aimé être dans ses bras s'était réconfortant elle se sentait protéger, apaiser, plus heureuse, soulager et son cœur bâter a la charade elle s'était réfugier dans les bras du blond qui est en temps normal ou était son ennemis mais pourtant quand elle avait était dans ses bras son cœur s'était bel et bien allégé et sa lui avait fait un bien fous d'être dans ses bras et d'apaiser son cœur elle ne savait même pas pourquoi son cœur se sentait soulagé quand elle était dans ses bras elle continua de fixer les gens de dehors par la fenêtre avec tristesse et remord pourquoi avait elle abandonné ce monde ou elle s'y sentait tellement bien et entouré et pourquoi avoir été chez lui oui elle s'était poser la question si s'était un sorcier puisqu'il s'était retourné au même moment qu'elle quand elle avait entendu le "POP" et il avait fixer la personne qui sortait des toilette mais maintenant qu'elle avait découvert que celui ci était Drago Malfoy elle s'injura intérieurement de s'avoir mit dans ses bras et pleurer contre lui et pourtant il n'avait pas réagit enfin si mais pas la réaction qu'elle pensait qu'il aurait non il ne l'avait pas rejeter au contraire il l'avait serrer contre lui pour pas qu'il lui échappe elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en nuisette et se mit dans le clic-clac elle regarda le plafond et repensez au dous visage de Drago pourtant en la voyant il avait le regard doux et soulagé de tendresse et eut un sourire caché que Hermione avait bien vu mais s'était pas préoccuper, elle murmura quelques mots tout en fermant les yeux

**Hermione: **Tu ma manquer beau prince des Serpentard, Merci

Sur ces paroles la jeune femme s'endormit avec un petit sourire au lèvres elle ne s'était jamais sentis aussi bien depuis 5ans retrouver celui qu'elle avait détester et l'enlacer avait était pour elle une chose qui l'avait réconforter s'était merveilleux pour elle, elle pouvait sourire au moins ce soir.


End file.
